meangirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plastics
The Plastics are the most popular girls in North Shore High School and the main antagonists in both Mean Girls and Mean Girls 2. Their attitude can be quite dis-likeable; the main reason for their fame and power is the fact that they are all extremely beautiful, and the prettiest and most glamorous group of girls in the entire school. ''Mean Girls'' Gretchen Wieners' father was made very rich after inventing the Toaster Strudel, and as a consequence of so much money, Gretchen became very spoiled. She is extremely pretty, but she is quite insecure and she obeys Regina like she was her master. It is not possible Regina invited her in because of her money, because it is clear Regina is as wealthy or even wealthier than Gretchen. Karen Smith is a beautiful young girl that is quite aloof. She is regarded as a bimbo, as her attitudes and sayings are quite dim-witted, to the point of being comedic. She is also said to be very promiscuous. Her beauty is likely the reason she was invited into the Plastics, since she's middle-class like Cady Heron. She is quite stubborn and will make out with any boy she crosses paths with. All the boys love her but the girls think that she is an idiot. Karen is half a virgin. Karen is the most beautiful and sexiest girl in school. Karen's deadly sin is lust. And last, but not least, is Regina George. Regina is the leader of the trio (later quad) who may seem like a typical high school student at first sight, but is supposedly much more than that. After her first meeting with Regina, Cady stated that Regina is quite sweet and warm. However, after she caught Regina kissing Aaron in front of her eyes, Cady finally realized how mean and devious Regina actually is. Feared by almost everyone in the school, Regina is the last person you want to mess with. Regina is also bisexual despite making rumors about Janis for being a lesbian. Regina is not a virgin because she lost her virginity to an unnamed girl. The three girls together are considered to be the most beautiful, rich, glamorous and overall hottest girls in the entire North Shore High School. Cady Heron is initiated into the Plastics, then working under a scheme with Janis Ian, takes down North Shore's queen bee; Regina George. Cady becomes shiny hard plastic then betrays her real friends. She is also smart and very intelligent. The Plastics break-up upon the reveal of the Burn Book. Damian Leigh, before the school year is out, identifies a group of girls as "Junior Plastics". Much like their predecessors they too were nearly hit by a bus in the front of the school. ''Mean Girls 2'' North Shore High is home a clique called "The Plastics". Comprised of the self-proclaimed leader Mandi Weatherly; the fun air head, Chastity Meyer and the germaphobe Hope Plotkin. Quinn Shinn blackmails her way into joining and later even became the leader of the clique. The Plastics lose a game of Powderpuff Football at the end of the film. Mandi ends up with community service. ''Mean Girls: Return of the Plastics'' See article: Mean Girls: Return of the Plastics A new group of Plastics show up at the start of the game's events. They have plans of piecing together the Spring Fling Tiara Cady broke from the first movie and become the queen bees of North Shore. There's 11 types of Plastics the player may encounter during the game in determined difficulties, each varying from speed and strength. The girl in the middle is Shelly she is arrogant and distasteful to people that she hates but she cares deeply for her friends and her heavenly virtue is charity. The girl with the silver skirt is Rina she is lazy, and a slob ,and a hot mess in general. Her deadly sin is sloth. The girl with the purple skirt is Julia she is elegant and classy but very kind. Her heavenly virtue is humility. Trivia * The Plastics never refer to themselves as "The Plastics" in the first movie. It was a nickname Janis coined for them. Category:Cliques